


Your taste of ...

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 破例的生贺。





	Your taste of ...

**Author's Note:**

> 破例的生贺。

南太铉喜欢喝酒。  
并且，会做记录。  
虽然不是品酒师，但遇到喜欢的且愿意回味的味道必定要留念。  
  
“酒红颜色。”  
“微微甘甜。”  
“比较柔软。”  
“相当潮湿。”  
“有些粘稠。”  
“扯出银丝。”  
“总的来说，是最高的那一级。”  
“想每晚都品尝，然后入睡。”  
  
友人无意间看到他的这篇笔记，对其感到好奇。  
“听起来很不错。去哪儿买的？”  
“……你买不到的啦。”  
说完最后一个字，南太铉的脸变得通红。  
  
别人当然买不到，也尝不到的。  
因为是恋人的唇舌。


End file.
